1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power charge system used in a portable electric device. More specifically, the present invention discloses a power charge system for flexibly charging a portable electric device using a module design of combination of transforms and converts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, portable electric devices such as mobile phones, personal data assistants (PDA), Walkmans, digital versatile disc players, hand-held computers, and notebooks have grown in popularity due to their convenience and practicality.
Portable electric devices have batteries for providing wanted electric power when the portable electric devices operate. When the electric power of a battery is exhausted, the battery needs to be charged so as to maintain effective operation of the portable electric device. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a power charging system of a portable electric device according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a portable electric device 10A comprises a charge port 12A for receiving a direct current (DC) operating voltage of the portable electric device 10A, and transformers 16A and 18A corresponding to the charge port 12A for charging the portable electric device 10A. The transformer 16A has an input port 17A for receiving an alternating current (AC) voltage from an AC power supply 20. The transformer 16A converts the AC voltage into the operating voltage of the portable electric device 10A and outputs the operating voltage to the portable electric device 10A through an output port 14A. The transformer 18A has an input port 19A for receiving a direct current (DC) voltage from a DC power supply 22. The transformer 18A converts the DC voltage into the operating voltage of the portable electric device 10A and outputs the operating voltage to the portable electric device 10A through an output port 15A. When the portable electric device 10A needs be charged, the transformer 16A or 18A is chosen to electrically connect with its corresponding power supply through the input port 17A or 19A, and the output port 14A or 15A of the transformer 16A or 18A is electrically connected to the charge port 12A. Therefore, the corresponding transformer 16A or 18A converts the voltage of the power supply 20 or 22 into the operating voltage of the portable electric device 10A and outputs the operating voltage to the portable electric device 10A through the charge port 12A so as to charge the portable electric device 10A.
According to the same prior art, a portable electric device 10B also comprises a charge port 12B for receiving an operating voltage of the portable electric device 10B, and transformers 16B and 18B corresponding to the charge port 12B for charging the portable electric device 10B. The transformer 16B has an input port 17B for receiving the AC voltage from the AC power supply 20. The transformer 16B converts the AC voltage into the operating voltage of the portable electric device 10B and outputs the operating voltage to the portable electric device 10B through an output port 14B. The transformer 18B has an input port 19B for receiving the DC voltage from a DC power supply 22. The transformer 18B converts the DC voltage into the operating voltage of the portable electric device 10B and outputs the operating voltage to the portable electric device 10B through an output port 15B.
Different portable electric devices have different operating voltages usually ranging from 3 volts to 12 volts. The charge port of each different portable electric device has different shapes and structures for receiving electric power. Therefore, for the prior art power charge system, the portable electric device must have a specific transformer for converting the received voltage from a power supply into the operating voltage of the portable electric device. Furthermore, the output port of the transformer must match up with the charge port of the portable electric device. When a user carries two or more portable electric devices, the user must carry the specific transformer of each portable electric device for charging each portable electric device. Although the transformers 16A and 16B are both capable of transforming the AC voltage generated from the AC power supply 20, the voltages after transforming and outputting through the corresponding output ports 14A and 14B are the specific operating voltages of the portable electric devices 10A and 10B. Likewise, the shapes of the output ports 14A and 14B of the transformers 16A and 16B are different for matching up with the corresponding charge ports 12A and 12B of the portable electric devices 10A and 10B. For the above-mentioned reasons, the transformer 16A cannot charge the portable electric device 10B, and the transformer 16B also cannot charge the portable electric device 10A.
On the other hand, if a user wants to charge one portable electric device with two different power supplies, the user must carry the different transformers to the portable electric device for transforming the voltages generated from the different power supplies into the operating voltage of the portable electric device. As shown in FIG. 1, if the user wants to charge the portable electric device 10A with the DC power supply 22 and the AC power supply 20, the user must carry the corresponding transformers 16A and 18A.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a power charge system with converters for charging different portable electric devices through a transformer using the same power supply so as to solve the above-mentioned problems.
The claimed invention discloses a power charge system for charging a plurality of portable electric devices. Each portable electric device has a charging port for receiving an operating voltage of the portable device. The power charge system comprises a plurality of transformers for converting a plurality of different input voltages into a direct current (DC) standard voltage, and a plurality of converters for converting the standard voltage into the operating voltage of the plurality of portable electric devices. When a portable electric device needs to be charged, a converter corresponding to the portable electric device is capable of being electrically connected to any one of the transformers to receive the standard voltage from the transformer so as to charge the portable electric device.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that a user can arbitrarily choose different power supplies for charging different portable electric devices, since the different power supplies only need match up with a corresponding transformer, and the different portable electric devices only need match up with a corresponding converter.
These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.